Tales of Digi Destiny (section 2)
by Whiterat
Summary: Section 2 of the Tales of the Digi Destined! (parts 4-6)


Section 2 of: Tales of Digi Destiny  
  
-- Part 4  
  
... Wreck turned around swiftly. He saw a man with dark hair, a red   
Jacket, white pants an a cigar. "you wanted to talk... let's talk" said Wreck  
. "We were friends since child hood. Then, you served me loyally for 10 years  
. What happened?" "You know very well. You wanted me to kill innocent   
children." " Innocent? You must be kidding. I saw the future, Wreck. Our   
company has built a time retreiving machine which lets us see in the future.  
In 10 years, the two worlds would have been automatically spliced. The   
destined would have destroyed me in my world conquest." "World...conquest?"  
"Yes... A long time ago, somewhere in 1940s, my father led an army close to  
victory. You might have heard of him... Hitler?" Wreck stood in aw: "You're  
Hitler's son?" "YES! He never suicided himself after he lost! He ran away!  
He made me, hoping one day I will follow in his footsteps, not making the  
same mistakes he did. And that is my plan. I have all the resources I need!  
You know very well I will win! But what I want, is you by my side." Wreck  
turned his head down. "That explains everything... the gestapo-like uniforms,  
your power craze, your German name as well as your accent... Why didn't you  
ever tell me?" "I was afraid you'd hate me for being Hitler's son." "I don't  
hate you for that... I hate you for being so evil... you will stop at nothing  
to be the king of the world? As well as systematically eleiminating everybody  
except Rockets?" "...yes... that's why I want you to join me again. Fight   
with me and you will rule by my side!" "Forget it!" Giovanni got a frown on  
his face. "So be it." He pulled out a gun as Wreck turned around. "Nice   
knowing you! Goodbye!" Wreck turned and gasped. He heard a gun firing and a  
shade in front of him. He opened his eyes. Giovanni had left on a helicopter.  
Wreck looked down. "KARI!!!" he screamed. Kari was on the ground with a hole  
on her stomach. He got down and grabbed her between his arms. She was still  
breathing. Wreck felt tears running down his cheeks. "Why Kari? Why?" Kari  
looked at him. "You're our leader. We can't let anything happen to you.   
Please forgive me..." That last sentence made Wreck cry even more. He picked  
her up and carried her to a hospital. She was put in a bed and she slept.  
"Giovanni... I will one day find you and tear you apart with my bare hands.."  
He clenched hi fist.  
  
Chapter 16: Returned Favor  
  
Wreck had called the others. They arrived as quickly as possible.  
Kari had woken up before they arrived. They sat down beside her bed. "Kari,  
are you alright?" Asked Tai. "Of course. It's just a bullet, no big deal" she  
said. Kari was indeed a true heroine. She didn't even complain. She had   
protected her captain like any soldier would have done. "The doctor said I'll  
be out within 2 weeks". Visiting time was over and the nurses put them out.  
  
Wreck knew very well Tai hated him now. He should never had gotten  
out alone. If only he wouldn't have turned around. If only Kari hadn't woken  
up. Wreck was walking with the others back to base, head down, crushed by   
guilt. Tai didn't say anything to him all day...  
  
A week later, Wreck came to visit Kari at the hospital. She looked  
pretty well. She was glad to see him. After a bit of chit-chat, he had to  
leave. She had to get her daily shot. The doctor escorted Wreck out of the  
room. He didn't like the looks of this doctor... he was carrying a small   
black briefcase. Wreck was out but was spying through the windo. The Doc   
opened his briefcase and took out a needle and a small vial of a transparent  
substance. "Will I be able to leave soon?" asked Kari. The doctor filled the  
needle with the substance saying :" You'll be leaving a lot sooner than you  
think". Wreck entered and threw his sword at the needle. It exploded out of  
the doc's hand. "What are you doing Wreck?" asked Kari. "this!" Wreck took   
vial and drank it. He grabbed his stmoach, gurgled and fell to the floor. The  
doctor bolted out of the room. Kari got up and ran to Wreck's side. He had  
swallowed poison, no doubt maliced by Team Rocket to take her out. Wreck got  
up! He had kept the poison in his mouth but spat it out. He ran to the WC and  
drank water and barfed, trying at all cost to get the poison out. He got out:  
"Rat poison" he said. Kari was so glad he was alive she ran to him and hugged  
him. Wreck was glad he made up for his mistake.. somewhat. "Come, Kari. This  
place isn't safe anymore." Wreck picked her up and put her on his back. He  
ran outside where X-Boxmon was in his bike form. He put Kari on it and looked  
back. The wacky doctor was running his way with a shotgun. He fired and broke  
the entrance door window. Wreck quickly got on his bike and rode off. On his  
way, Kari noticed his left arm was bleeding. "Wreck..." "I'll be alright" he  
said. They drove to the base...  
  
"Wreck? What the fuck do you think you're doing?" shouted Tai. "Kari  
needs to be in the hospital!" "Tai, Wreck saved me. A Rocket impersonating  
a doctor tried to poison me, but Wreck drank the poison so I wouldn't" said  
Kari. Tai stood silent. He ran to Wreck and hugged him. "I'm sorry! I just   
have so much on my mind now!" he said. "Oh my god!" he looked at Wreck's arm.  
"That's a pretty big bullet lodged in there." "Where are the others?" "They  
will be back soon enough".  
  
Chapter 17: Return to Felony  
  
Basher and Red were in the city that night. They were driving a sports  
car (god only knows how they got it) and Red was driving. Basher was a bit  
hungry so he told Red to stop by a mart. Red tried to get out, but Basher  
stopped him: "I'll take care of it" he said. "But you don't even have..." Red  
mumbled, but Basher was already at the mini mart. He walked pass the counter  
with a fuzzy, grey haired guy with glasses. He walked to the chips section  
and grabbed a bag of Barbeque chips.  
  
Red was waiting in the car. Basher jumped in out of nowhere through   
the window with the ring-os bag. "DRIVE!!!" he shouted, struggling to get  
himself right side up. Red psmashed his foot on the pedal without thinking.  
The fuzzy haired guy with glasses came running out of the store. He stood in  
the middle of the road, with a gun cocked with two hands. He had a twisted  
grin on his face. His tongue was sticking out, and with a crazy laugh, he   
started fireing at the car. "What are you fuckin' nuts?" shouted Red. "Hey,  
at least I got some ringos. Want some?" said Basher. Red shook his head and  
tried to avoid the crazy man's bullets. Basher just happilly ate his ringos.  
  
Meanwhile... Sora, Sally and Mimi where having their own night, in   
a car they also mysteriously acquired. Their digimon was also with them.  
"Where are we going?" asked Biyomon. "I dunno" said Sally, who was driving."  
Let's just have fun looking at the sights". They were driving in town and  
decided to stop at a japanese buffet.It was a pretty quirky place. It was red  
inside and had gold dragons. A japanese maitre 'D escorted them to a table.  
They took the sushi and had a nice meal. When they took the bill...  
  
"100$ for some sushi?!?" Screamed Sally. "That's insane!". The waiter  
called out the chef, some samurais and some ninjas. They were shouting out  
words foreign to them. "What 'd he say?" "You don't want to know." "How can I  
pay? I don't have 100$!" said Sally. The maitre D had a smile on his face, so  
did the others. Sally looked at them: "No way, man. Make me do the dishes,  
molest me, but not..." "Karaoke!" he said.  
  
Sally, Mimi, Sora and the 2 digimon HATED karaoke. And 100 bucks for   
sushi? It almost looked like it was planned all along. But Sally had an idea.  
She whispered it to the others. The girls giggled maliciously. "Ok, wise guy.  
We'll do it!" she said. They were taken out back behind the curtains. The  
show was scheduled in 5 minutes. They were behind curtains and next to a   
karaoke machine. Sally exchanged the tapes in it and the curtain rised.   
Before them was a big crowd awaiting karaoke. "Everybody is kung fu fighting!  
" they started singing. I gotta tell ya, every asian in that restaurant   
almost choked on their sushi. "Was as fast as lightning....!" they continued.  
Suddenly, chop sticks were zipping their way. Our heroines got out before   
they managed to catch them and face the "honorable punishment".  
  
Meanwhile still....  
Matt, Joe, TK and their digimon were cruisin' down california street looking  
for love. They were in a red sport's car. They had shades on, as well as  
white suits. "Who's driving?" asked Joe from the back seat. "I don't know,  
but nothing wrong will happen if we don't find out." Said Matt. Gabumon was  
steering while Gomamon was pressing the accelerator. Patamon was with TK in  
the back. Basically, the whole gang was kicking it California Style. They  
parked their car ang got out. The city was huge and filled with active people  
. They saw a quaint cafe and decided to go in. Tk has never been to a cafe.  
This one was called "Abrakadabra cafe". They entered. They sat by a round  
table and a waiter came to them. "bring us some rapaccino late, extra sugar"  
said Matt not even looking up, snapping his fingers. A minute later, his  
rapaccino was brought. Matt and the others were reading the paper. They tried  
at all cost to be as cool as they can be. They drank the coffee and spat it  
out at the same time. "What the hell is this?" screamed Matt, making a scene.  
The waiter just said "kadabra!" "What do you mean you didn't have time to  
clean the cups and sugar spoons?" "Kadabra!" the brownish fox like crature   
said, waving his spoon. "Kadabra? Kadabra??? I'll kadabra you you son of a   
bitch!" Matt jumped from his chair and punched kadabra to the floor. Joe  
joined in and beat up another kadabra and TK just kicked a few of those homos  
with berrets, pink sweaters writing poetry on a computer. So it started: the  
biggest fight ever to have broken out on California street. Everybody soon   
got in the act and it became a whole bar rumble. Gomamon, Patamon and Gabumon  
just left and waited in the car. After some pink sweaters ripping and fur  
flying passed, Matt, TK, and Joe pinned down the 3 kadabras to the floor with  
their spoons in their hands. At the very same time, thay shouted: "Right back  
up in your mother fuckin' ass!" The kadabra's eyes popped up and screamed.  
Police sirens emerged and our 3 heroes jumped in the car and drove off.  
  
Chapter 18: Good vs Evil  
  
The 3 gangs came back home at the same time. They decided not to tell  
their story to Tai, Izzy, Kari or Wreck. Anyways, they were glad to see Kari  
well and were astounded by their story. Wreck's arm was in a cast. There was  
not much the gang could do for now, so Wreck decided everybody would have a  
day off.  
  
The digidestined went on the beach and got themselves a tan. The   
digimon were swimming. Izzy also swam, letting down computer tapping for a  
while. Tai was staring at Sora's body. she was in a bikini and kept her  
trademarked hat. She also wore sunglasses so she couldn't tell if Tai was  
looking at her. She had matured a lot over the past years, if you know what I  
mean. Mimi was also looking pretty hot in here. Sally and Basher were with   
them as well. Only Wreck and Minemon stayed back home. Suddenly, earth starte  
d shaking, and far away, something was emergeing from the water. "Is it? No,  
it couldn't be! It is!" said Matt. "Machinedramon!" Izzy and the digimon ran  
back to shore. The object that apeared to be machindramon blasted his way at  
high speed to them. The Mechanical creature made a diabolical laugh. "Hahaha  
hahahaha! Oh, but I AM Machinedramon! The new and improved from project X!  
Technodramon!" It looked like a giant mechanical dragon, much like the   
original Machinedramon except this one was of heavier metal, wings, bigger,  
and weapons cocked from all over his body. "project X..." remembered Matt,  
Joe and Izzy... "I was resurrected by Team Rocket's technological Team... In  
return, I must bring you to them" "Agumon, warp digivolve-ACK!" Agumon was  
constricted by Technodramon's giant claw filled hand."not this time, sucka!"  
Tai bolted out of here, and luckilly, wasn't seen. The other digidestined  
were forced to surrender and were taken away to the sky by Technodramon.  
  
"WREEEEECK!" screamed Tai, running in the room. Wreck jumped up: "What   
is it?" He asked. "huff * huff...Technodramon... took them away! All of them!  
" Wreck was shocked. He never should have sent them unsupervised! "There is  
not a momment to lose!" Wreck went down to the basement and grabbed guns,  
glocks and grenades. He took Minemon outside and made him digivolve. After  
making him transform into the ship, he got in. He was about to start it, but  
Tai came out with ammo on his shoulder and a gun in his pocket and climbed  
aboard. Wreck wasn't sure if it was a good idea to bring him along but he did  
anyway. They blasted off.  
  
They looked in the sky for 2 hours for the floating island, and finally  
found it. They docked in, and sneaked around. Wreck saw a giant pyramid in  
the middle, and thought it was an ideal place for keeping the kids. Our 3  
heroes sneaked around buildings and reached the entrance. "Ok Tai. This is  
where stealth doesn't matter anymore. This will be a full frontal assault!"  
Tai nodded. Both took a sword and a rifle. X-boxmon switched on his big  
fuckin' claws and cocked a canon from his arm. They lashed out of their  
hiding places and let out a war cry at guards of the entrance.  
  
"Hahahahaha! I finally got you little punks!" said Giovanni. He was in a  
room with the digidestined and their digimon tied to a wall. Technodramon was  
next to them and observing a machine that seemed to emit a blue portal like  
a swirling pool through a hoolahoop. "You'll never get away with this!" said  
Sora. "SILENCE!!!" He turned around and screamed. "Now... I'll show you my  
little invention." He walked to the machine and typed the names of our heroes  
. And what they saw, made their blood run cold. Out of the portal came...  
them... exact copies, but with a greyer shade. Each one's respective twin  
walked up to the ones on the wall and gave them the eye. "May I present to   
you... evil you! I have summoned them from the evil plane where all is  
opposite! Oh, I almost forgot..." he typed in W-R-E-C-K H-A-V-O-C.... and  
out of the portal, came a white haired, white trenchcoated, black capped guy  
with red eyes that looked just like Wreck! But just without his current   
handicap.  
  
Tai and Wreck blasted their way through the entrance. They started  
shooting everything that moves and slashing anything in proximity. Wreck   
tried to cut a camera but his sword dropped:"Aaaaarrgghh!" He fell to the  
ground on his knees grabbing his wound. "Wreck!" shouted Tai. "Don't worry!  
I'm alright!" Wreck got back up and put his sword in his coat and continued  
fighting with one arm available equipped with a gun. After shooting every  
single Rocket on ground zero, they moved up the stairs. "Alert! Alert! Code  
blue! Base has been infiltrated!" said a computer voice across the building.  
It didn't stop Wreck, Tai or X-Boxmon. Doors started to close electronically   
so X-Boxmon just simply blasted them out of the way. Guards poured from   
every direction but our heroes shot them first every time.  
  
The evil twins slapped, streched, and basically played with the good  
side's faces. They were taking advantage on them because they were tied.   
Basher got really pissed and summoned all his strength to brake free. Evil  
Basher didn't expect that and got a powerful blow to the face. With the evil  
one down, Basher started braking the others free, but got stomped by Techno  
dramon. At that point, the door blasted. When the smoke cleared, 3 silhouetes  
could be seen. It was Tai, Wreck and X-Boxmon in their super hero pose! Boy,  
were they glad to see him! "Game over, Giovanni!" said Wreck. "I think not!"  
said Evil Wreck, aiming his gun at him. "What the... DUCK!" shouted Wreck.  
They avoided a devastating attack. Wreck cocked his gun and shot numerous  
rounds at Evil Wreck. "You missed" said the evil Wreck. "Did I?" The before  
constricted heroes were free! They tapped the evil twins on the shoulder,and  
upon turning around, all they saw was a fist flying, 15 uppercuts! It was as  
if it was a musical. They ran to Wreck's side. "What are these abominations?"  
asked Tai. "They came from the portal. Our opposites!" said Izzy. It was an  
odd situation: the good with a broken arm, but with a black box Giovanni   
seemed to have left out, Versus the Evil with Giovanni as an extra and a big  
fuckin' metallic dragon. The odds were against them. "We have a huge dis  
advantage here. You all know your evil sides, so be sure to expect dirty   
fighting, and know how to counter it." said Wreck. "We must drive 'em back  
into the portal!" They charged, and so did the ennemy. Every digimon boosted  
up by digivolving and entered battle. The battle was straightforward, but  
Giovanni and Technodramon were there to un even the odds. Wreck's arm was no  
exception. Evil Wreck was stomping him to the ground, and going for his arm.  
He had an idea! If only he could reach the controls... "X-Boxmon! Bike form!"  
shouted Wreck. X-boxmon paused his fight with Technodramon and morphed into  
a bike. He sped to Wreck's side and picked him up. Wreck drove to the control  
box and typed: G-I-O-V-A-N-I and T-E-C-H-N-O-D-R-A-M-O-N... Out of the portal  
came Giovanni dressed in green and black, and Technodramon in gold. Evil  
Giovanni jumped on the Good one. (Good is evil, evil is good) and the 2  
Technodramons clashed. The 2 reds weren't fighting. Because the original Red  
is pure neutral, the other can't be neither good nor evil. Basher smacked the  
evil kids silly and the good ones took advantage of this to pick them up and  
throw them back in the portal. With the evil gone, the evil digimon evolved  
back in their original rookie form. "Terra force!" shouted wargreymon. A   
huge ball of energy blasted the evil digimon back in the portal. Evil Wreck  
also reached the controls and took Wreck off the bike and picked him up. He  
took him to the portal. Both Reds moved in on him and original Red and a   
nearly dead Wreck versus Evil Wreck and still neutral Red. Evil Technodramon  
's tail swung and accidentally knocked the 2 Evils in the portal. Himself  
was thrown in by Good Technodramon (evil). Evil Giovanni was also punched in.  
With every clone gone, Basher put his fists together and smashed the machine.  
The portal warped and disapeared. The Good gang decided it was time to leave.  
The walls started shaking and electricity shot everywhere. The kids jumped  
on birdramon and flew out of the wall, followed by the Angemon carrying Red,  
Angewoman carrying Sally, Megakabuterimon carrying Basher and X-boxmon, in   
his jet mode, carrying Wreck. Giovanni knew the place would blow, so he told  
technodramon to take him, and he did so. Wreck was pretty beat up. He was   
still alive, but just barely. He and X-boxmon looked back. For a second, the  
pyramid looked tranquil... and then it exploded its top off! Pieces flew   
past them. "Where to Wreck, home?" asked X-boxmon. Wreck didn't answer...  
  
Chapter 19: Desert Adventure  
  
They had gone home. Wreck was in bad shape from that fight with Evil  
Wreck. Hospitals couldn't be trusted anymore so they just kept him in his   
room with full attention. He had lost a lot of blood, most of his bones were  
broken and his arm was almost torn from its socket. Izzy's computer started  
beeping. He opened it and Gennai stood before him as a hologram. They told   
him the entire story so far. He got a concerned look on his face. "I'm afraid  
your friend isn't going to make it unless... "Unless what?" asked everybody  
at the same time. "...Unless you give him a life potion." "Life potion?" "  
yes. The essence of the life tree itself." "What are we waiting for? Let's  
go for it!" Said Tai raising his fists. "Pssst!... We're waiting for Gennai   
to tell us where it is" whispered Sora. "It's in a desert, far away from here  
." The room was quiet for a second. "I wanna go! No, me!" everybody was   
insisting to go for it. "You can't all go, Wreck needs your attention and in  
his state, it would be a perfect time for the enemy to strike" he said. He  
was right. They stood quiet, not knowing what to do now. Suddenly, Wreck's  
arm rose, even though he was unconscious. He pointed at Mimi and Tai. "The   
hero has chosen" said Gennai.  
  
"It's actually quite fitting" said Agumon to Tai, who was packing his  
back pack. "Because Palamon is a desert plant and I'm a lizard, we will  
be able to survive easilly". Tai had finished packing his bags. Meanwhile,   
Mimi was packing her bags: "I wish this tree wasn't in the middle of the   
desert. I might get sunburns, and skin cancer, or..." "don't worry, Mimi!"  
said Palamon. "You have good skin protection, besides, you might even get a  
tan". An hour later, after packing their back packs, they met up in front and  
waved good bye to everyone. Red drove them to the edge of the desert in his  
car. "Thanks Red" said Mimi. "Don't mention it" he said. They turned around.  
"Hey wait" said Red. They turned around, wondering what he wanted. He fixed  
his shades and said "...you kids be careful". He drove off. Mimi and Tai were  
quite flattered by Red's unexpected wish for well being. There was a place  
where they could rent camels, so they did.  
  
They had rode for the entire day until night came. They knew deserts  
get very cold at night, because sand is a good heat conductor and cools off  
really fast at the absence of the sun. They had made one big tent and had to  
sleep in it together. Tai noticed it didn't seem to bother Mimi. They soon  
scooted off in it and lay down. They talked for a while and Mimi fell asleep,  
but not Tai. He just kept looking at Mimi. "She is so hot" he thought. A puff  
of smoke suddenly emerged and Eminem in a devil's suit appeared. "Come on  
you really want to do her, right?" it said. "nobody's gonna know!". "You have  
a point there" said Tai. Another puff of smoke apeared and Dr Dre in an angel  
suit apeared: "Don't do it, man. What about Sora?" "Forget Sora! You have a   
half naked bitch right next to ya, you ain't even gonna fuck that ho?" "Yo!   
This girl's only 12 years old!" "So am I" said Tai. "See? The doc's trying to  
mess your mind! The statistics are here: you get a good fuck, end of story."  
"but what if she don't like it, and tells it to Izzy? He's gonna beat the   
crap out of you" "Not if you kill the two, before they do something stupid" "  
Most unlikely, but I wouldn't put money on it." They disapeared at the same  
time. Tai couldn't sleep, knowing how hot Mimi is and how much he loved Sora.  
Mimi turned around, eyes wide open. "Can't sleep?" asked Mimi. "Nope" "Why?"  
"Because we're gonna have sex!" Tai started sobbing. "We don't have to have  
sex, you know? We're in an adequate situation, but you love Sora and I love   
Izzy" said Mimi. She was right, Tai thought. He felt a lot better, knowing  
Mimi could resist the temptation. They looked at each other, and kissed. "Oh  
my god, what have we done?" said Tai. "Uuhmm... NOTHING. Absolutely nothing"  
replied Mimi. "Goodnite!" "goodnite!".  
  
Morning came and they both woke up. They packed their stuff back and  
climbed aboard their camels, with their respective digimon. "Hey Tai, what   
happened last night?" asked Agumon. Tai quickly turned around and picked up  
Agumon by the shoulders: "WE DID NOT HAVE SEX!" He screamed with eyes wide  
open. "What's with Tai all of a sudden?" asked Palmon. "he's...uh... feeling  
under the weather. Yeah, that's it" said Mimi nervously. "I have a feeling  
you're not telling me something". Mimi just rode quietly.  
  
After an hour or so, the ground started shaking, and a giant worm-like  
creature emerged from the sand! "A sandmon!: This digimon lives deep in the  
desert. It often strikes without warning. "Agumon and palmon digivolve to...  
MetalGreymon! Lillymon!" The two digivolved digimon attacked sandmon.Lillymon  
's canon and metalgreymon's missiles had little effect on the giant beast. It  
swung around and gulped the two camels. Tai and Mimi got off them just in   
time. "Foul worm! I will bestoweth thee!" said Tai in olde english. He drew  
out Wreck's sword, while Mimi took out a wooden staff with a gem at the top.  
Metalgreymon digivolved into wargreymon and started beating on the worm with  
his bare claws. The worm's skin was of weird properties. It sucked it when  
a sharp object aproached and blunt weapons simply bounced back. It spat a   
giant acid drop at wargreymon and it forced him to go back to koromon. Tai  
lashed out at the giant beast and started cutting him across the belly. The  
worm tried to spit acid at Tai but he managed to avoid it. Lillymon tried  
desperatly to shoot Wormon but got smited down. Mimi could see everybody was  
getting tired but she didn't know what to do. Then, she remembered this magic  
trick. She closed her eyes, spoke a few words silently, then she opened them,  
raising her staff in the air. "Fireball!" she shouted. From her staff's gem  
came a 6 feet in diameter fireball. It sped towards wormon and entered its  
mouth. The worm exploded and green slime splashed all over the place, messing  
up Tai, koromon and the fallen lillymon, who digivolved back to palmon. Mimi  
stood quiet in her pose, with eyes wide open, as if she didn't know what   
happened. Tai came running up to her asking: "What the fuck was that?" "I...  
I have no idea where that came from. I found this stick along my way here and  
... I don't know. I think it has magical propreties." Tai was willing to   
settle with this argument.  
  
Our heroes were now camelless and were forced to walk. They have  
been walking a long time and they were so hot... Their water supply had been  
cut short and they had maybe a Litre left. "Oh my god! An oasis!" screamed  
Tai, pointing at the horizon. "Tai, it's a mirage" said Mimi. "I know it   
looks tempting but..." Tai didn't listen. He just ran there with koromon and  
splashed about. Mimi had a frustrated look on her face. "It's a mirage dammit  
!" Palmon saw the water too, and not considering Mimi's words, she jumped in  
with the others. "Aw hell." said Mimi. She jumped in. "Shit! It IS water!"  
They refilled their cans and kept swimming until...  
  
Back at the base, Wreck was still in critical condition and wasn't  
getting any better. Everybody was in his room except Kari. She was was   
fetching cold water but she saw somebody down the hall. She sneaked to the  
figure. "YOU!" she shouted. She had recognized the face of the killer that  
was sent for her in the first place. He was tall, had one eye with the other  
scarred, and dark hair. He was dressed in a gestapo/Rocket uniform and had  
a shotgun out. He aimed the gun at her and fired. Kari ducked and the bullet  
flew atop of her head, cracking the wall behind. She ran as fast as she could  
to Wreck's room. "ASSASSIN!" she yelled. Red got out with his gun cocked.   
Basher was told to go behind. Red walked down the hall and heard the assassin  
walk. "Don't come any closer!" Red yelled. The assassin stopped. They stood  
quietly for a while... long enough for Basher's move to go. He emerged from  
the darkness and behind the assassin. He grabbed him with a bear hug and   
squeezed him tightly. "I got him!" Red and the others came in front. "What  
shall we do with him?" asked Basher. "Burn him!" "Scald him!" "No, rape!"  
Everybody was talking at the same time. They heard a crack. The assassin fell  
from Basher's grip, dead as the parents on The Party of Five. "I think I   
broke him" said Basher. "Oh Basher!" said Sally putting her hands on her   
waist. She started laughing and everybody did so as well.Basher just shrugged  
and laughed along. "Dudes? A man just lost his life." sadi Joe. Everybody was  
quiet. "SIKE! HAHAHAHAHAAA!" everybody started laughing again.  
  
"You arh tresspasseeng aun da Sooltan's oasees" said an arabic man  
with a fauchard. Others jumped out from the bushes and surrounded them. "Com  
weet us, or DIE!" he said, pointing his sword right under Tai's neck.  
  
They were escorted to a cave near the oasis. They walked down a long  
pathway and downstairs. They passed through silk drapes and they saw a huge  
room, paved with gold and red carpets and jewlery. Belly dancers were all  
over the place as well as guards similar to the ones that arrested our heroes  
. In the middle of the back wall, sat a fat man in sultan tunics and covered  
with diamonds and jewlery. He had a black beard and a white poofy hat on his  
head. "So, tis' you trespassing on my territory" he said in better english   
than his goons. "Please sir, we were only trying to find the life tree and  
our water ran out and..." "What?" interrupted the Sultan. "That tree is mine  
as well!" He opened a curtain to reveal a big tree blooming with life. "Sir,  
could you please let us have some of its essence?" asked Mimi. "I will... if  
you will be my bride." Mimi gasped. "Yo! This girl's only 12 years old! You  
shouldn't take advantage of her, it's not fair!" said Tai. A guard bonked him  
on the head and he was out cold. "Mister sultan..." "Please, call me Larry"  
"Ok...Lary, don't take me wrong, you're a nice guy and very rich, but I have  
a man back home. He's not rich nor tall, but I love him. I also have a   
mortally wounded friend that needs the Life potion, or else he will die.   
Please Larry..." Mimi covered her eyes and started crying. The Sultan, who   
really wasn't a bad guy after all, threw Mimi the potion. "Go. Save your pal  
before it's too late" "Oh thank you! Thank you!" Mimi ran to Larry and kissed  
his cheek. She ran off, dragging Tai by the shirt. "Wait!" said Larry. Mimi  
turned her head. He whispered something into a guard's ear and the guard   
took Mimi to a secret passage. He took Tai off her hands and carried him on  
his shoulders. A little while later, they were in a room with several jeeps.  
"Take one" he said. Of course, Mimi took the pink one. She put Tai, palmon  
and koromon in it and the guard pressed a button. The jeep levitated to the  
surface. Mimi waved goodbye to the guard and told him to say thank you to  
Larry for him. Mimi stepped on the accelerator and bolted back home.  
  
Chapter 20: The Crest  
  
Tai had awaken by the time they got to base. They ran as quickly as   
they could inside, forgeting completely about koromon and palmon. They ran  
really quick and threw Basher the potion, who threw it at Joe, who threw it  
at Sally, who gave it to Wreck. Nothing happened. "Wreck! We're too late!"  
said Sally as everybody came into the room. "BOO!" Shouted Wreck. Sally   
jumped 3 feet into the air. "You jerk! You scared me half to death!" screamed  
Sally. Wreck was halfway up and laughing. His wounds were healing before his  
eyes. After 5 seconds, he was up and running and feeling great! He personally  
thanked Mimi and Tai. "So? What are you waiting for? Go back to your posts   
you crazy kids!" They were so glad he was better, they just saluted him and  
did as he said.  
  
Tai walked to Sora. "Sora, this trip has brought me closer to you than  
you think. I love you Sora." Sora was so touched by his words, she declared  
he loves him to, and... you guessed it: they "did it" again. Same thing was  
for Mimi and Izzy.   
  
Wreck was hard at work in his lab. Izzy, Tentomon and Minemon were his  
personal assistants. Wreck was trying to figure out how to make Minemon   
evolve into ultimate. He tried concentrating, scaring himself, threatening,  
but to no avail. Izzy explained to him he needed a crest. "How can I find one  
?" he asked. Izzy just shrugged. After hours of work, Wreck was left alone to  
work. He just kept thinking and thinking, until he fell asleep.  
  
He saw Gennai. "Am I dreaming?" asked Wreck. "Yes and no. It's happening  
in your subconscious, but it's very real." said Gennai. "Will I find my crest  
here?" "...yes. But yours will be the hardest to earn." He floated away, and  
Wreck followed. "These tests will decide what kind of crest you will receive"  
said Gennai. "Bring it on!". There was a flash and Wreck was in a bar fight  
with several ugly looking muscle men. They attacked him, but Wreck jumped up  
and hung onto a chandelier. It broke and he fell on top of the ugly men.   
He jumped to his feet and broke a beer bottle and aimed it at anybody who got  
too close. "Yo Gen! What do I do now?" ..............next page!  
  
-- Part 5  
  
...... Wreck got teleported out in front of Gennai. "Good! You passed!" He  
said. "Next test!" Gennai snapped his fingers. Wreck was in the dark. He   
couldn't see anything, but... he could hear sounds, like screaming, or some  
kind of monster sounds. Wreck was afraid of the dark, and he had a feeling  
Gennai knew that. Wreck could also smell a reeking odor, as if something  
had died. Wreck was trembling, but he still kept his cool. He could then feel  
things scurrying around his feet, and he could also feel something, or some  
things watching him. At that point, he completely freaked. "GENNAAAAIII!!!"  
  
He was transported back. Wreck was trembling. (Oooh! Maybe I shouldn'  
t have had Wreck take this test) "I'm afraid you failed to face your worst  
fear Wreck. I don't blame you. Almost nobody can handle this." Wreck just put  
his head down. "Gimmee the last test" said Wreck. Gennai snapped his fingers  
once again and Wreck was in a small town. It was pretty quaint. Trees, peeps,  
a bunch of kids fighting, squirrels, and... an all you can eat hot-dog   
restaurant!. Wreck ran at high speed to the latter place, but on the way,  
saw the kids were actually beating one up. He checked the restaurant again   
and saw it was closing in 15 seconds. Wreck didn't hesitate to help the kid  
that was getting beaten up. He stood in front of his assailants and gave them  
"the look". They ran away. Now that the kid was safe, Wreck bolted to the  
restaurant. He saw a man with keys going for the door. Wreck, refusing to  
miss out on such an oportunity, crashed through the window. "GIMMEE ALL YOUR  
HOT-DOGS!" He said. He woke up.  
  
He seemed to have fallen asleep at his table. He felt something in his  
hand. He opened it, and saw a pendant with a picture of a sword on it. Gennai  
's voice rung in his head: "Due to your performance, which is quick thinking  
in the first test, surviving your worst fear for at least a few seconds on  
the second,and standing up for the weak, as well as being fast and determined  
on the third, you have been awarded the crest of Justice. Use it for good and  
take care." Gennai's voice died down. Wreck looked over at his crest. It   
looks neat" he thought. He went to his room and fell asleep.  
  
Chapter 21: Wreck's Rage  
  
"Hey everybody! Lookee what I got!" said Wreck, entering the main room,  
where everybody was relaxing and not doing, even if they want to go to it. He  
held a pendant with the crest of Justice before everybody's eyes. "Ha! I got  
m'self this crst here... the crestof JUSTICE" he said with an accent. The  
gang leaned over and saw the small crest with the sword picture on it. Oddly  
enough, the sword looked almost exactly like Wreck's. "I'm going on an errant  
ry with Minemon. My intentions are for him to digivolve into ultimate, and  
maybe, just maybe, into mega. Basher? Sally? Red? I'm encouraging you to find  
your own digimon. Kids? I'm trusting you with the base. Come on, Minemon".  
Minemon jumped off the table and followed Wreck outside. Red left to find  
more drugs, while Sally and Basher went off to find their destined digimon.  
  
Minemon, digivolved to... X-Boxmon and turned into his bike form. Wreck  
got in and sped off. On their way... "Hey Minemon, know any dangerous place?"  
"We could go to the Rocket airport." "Then off we go!"  
  
They arrived at the gates of the landing area. As usual, there were two  
guards with rifles. "Stop your vehicle sir!" said one guard. Wreck didn't  
stop. "SIR! STOP YOUR..." Wreck took out a shotgun and opened the locked gate  
by firing at its lock. He sped right by the guards, making them spin. He   
rode to the middle of the landing area and got off. He took out a bazooka and  
fired at planes, who exploded at contact. Rockets came out with rifles and  
surrounded Wreck. "Surrender, or die!" said one in a German accent. "X-boxmon  
! It's your time!" whispered Wreck. "I can't! You're being too confident!"  
he replied. "Oh shit!" "There we go! X-Boxmon digivolve to... Goalmon!"   
Goalmon looked like a robot. It was 7 feet tall, had big metal feet, you know  
, the traditional Macross or Mech or Suit or whatever (let it be Mobile Suit)  
but was black and white with green eyes. Shots started fireing at Wreck, but  
Goalmon made a laser shield appear which protected Wreck from the lethal   
bullets. Goalmon then turned into a jet, much bigger than the one of his pre  
form. Wreck climbed in, almost getting shot. "Let's see what we got here.   
Oooh! A missle!" he said. "Watch out Wreck, I only got one of these per   
digivolution." said Goalmon.   
  
Wreck saw the control tower of the airport. "FIRE" a giant missle came  
out from under Goalmon's body and it blew the damn thing up. "Man, you are  
the coolest digimon ever!" said Wreck. Goalmon kept getting fired at by the  
Rockets and told Wreck he can't take much more. Wreck pressed a button and  
they flew off at high speed.  
  
On their way again, Wreck checked out the onboard computer. Seems   
Goalmon has the same forms as X-Boxmon. They landed at their base and Goalmon  
digivolved back to Minemon. Wreck was in a great mood and entered confidently  
inside the base. His mood changed instantly at the sight: EVERYBODY was in   
his underwear, Izzy was downloading porno, Tai was having fun stuffing   
cucumbers in the mixer, TK and Kari were doing it on the floor in the main  
room, Sora and Mimi were fooling around without Izzy or Tai noticing, Matt  
was on the sofa drinking beer and Joe was smoking cigars while dealing cards  
across the table where the digimon were betting their digidestined's stuff.  
The place was a huge mess!Beer cans, cigar butts and underwear were scattered  
all over the place. Wreck's face got red. He felt his blood boil at 100 C.  
"YOU LITTLE SHITS!" Screamed Wreck. He pulled out two guns and pointed them  
straight forward. The gang was shocked! They had never seen Wreck, or   
anybody for that matter that pissed. "TAI! YOU'RE GONNA DRINK EVERY SINGLE   
CUCUMBER YOU STUFFED IN THERE! IZZY, I'M GONNA STUFF ALL THAT PORNO IN A CD  
AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS! MIMI AND SORA, COPY THE BIBLE ON PAPER! MATT, I'M  
SENDING YOU TO REHAB! TK AND KARI, YOU'RE GOING TO CLEAN UP THE MESS YOU  
MADE ON THE RUG...WITH YOUR TONGUES! DIGIMON, CLEAN UP THE REST!" He yelled.  
"You can't be ser..." they said, but were interrupted by gunfire. "NOW YOU   
SON'S OF BITCHES!" They did as he said, fearing the worst if they wouldn't.   
"What about me?" asked Joe. Wreck sat down in front of him. "Hit me" he said.  
  
After a few hours, Basher, Red and Sally came back. They were a bit   
disturbed seeing what Wreck made everybody do. "So?" asked Wreck. "I didn't  
feel like finding one" said Red. "I found a Mew" said Sally. "That ain't no  
digimon. That's a pokemon" said Wreck. "Damn." she took the pokeball and   
threw it out the window as if it was nothing. "What about you, Basher?" "I  
found this here Rockmon!" Basher held Rockmon in the palm of his hands. "Dude  
... that's a rock." Basher mad a sad face, but put Rockmon in his pocket just  
in case. "I've never seen this place so clean!" said Sally, sitting next to  
Wreck. "Guys? Stop what you're doing and come here" said Wreck. The digi  
destined stepped up to him. Wreck got up and took off his cap. "I wanted to  
apologize for losing my temper back then. I just wanted to scare you into  
never doing what you did" "S'allright... no problem... no harm done" said  
everybody at the same time. "And god damn, it worked. We're sorry too" said  
Izzy, representing the gang. "Group hug!" They hugged each other, but got a  
bit crushed by Basher's strength. Red stood there with the same frown as  
always.  
  
Chapter 22: Wreck Vs. Mewtwo  
  
"ALERT! CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE!" screamed Tai, who was entering the room  
flailing his arms about. "What is it?" asked Wreck, shaking him. "A huge...  
army! Team Rocket Army! Thousands upon thousands of pokemon surrounding base!  
" he said. Wreck feared this day. The day where Team Rocket would come to him  
. "Everybody at their posts! Grab yourselves some rifles and AP-69.5 bullets!  
" ordered Wreck. They quickly ran outside on top of their stronghold and saw  
the hugest batallion they had ever seen. About a million pokemon, of all kind  
had surrounded Infinity mountai and were about to climb to the top. With   
little hesitation, they started firing at long range and the digimon digi  
volved into their mega forms. Minemon was at Wreck's side and was fireing  
long range shots like the others. "THERE ARE TOO MANY!" Screamed Matt. The  
digimon were blasting pokemon below, but they still kept on coming. Wreck saw  
a floating pokemon in the horizon... "Mewtwo..." He had an idea. He quickly  
went down to the lab and on top of the giant canister of AP-69.5. He was  
about to pull the lever, which would pour down the mountain, but was taken  
off guard by Mewtwo, who crashed through the wall.  
  
Hyper beams and fires and sands were coming from everyware and scalding  
our brave soldiers. Still, they kept on fighting, ignoring the pain. Basher  
was grenade launching, Red was Missle launching, while the rest was just   
machine gun shooting.  
  
Mewtwo landed on the bridge that was right on top of the open canister  
of the acid solution. "You must be Wreck" came a voice in Wreck's mind. It  
was communicating telepathically. Wreck pulled out his sword, but, his sword  
was jigglying uncontrolably and it's tip was heading for Wreck's neck. He  
heard a diabolical laughter in his mind. Mewtwo was moving the sword. Wreck  
was just one inch from his neck when he threw a dagger into one of its eyes.  
The psychic link broke. Wreck decided it wouldn't be wise to fight with a   
weapon anymore so he tossed his into the ceiling, where it stuck. Mewtwo was  
bleeding from his left eye and he looked extemely pissed off. He started   
concentrating and his psychic force made him pump up into a mean fighting  
machine. Wreck got a concerned look on his face. Wreck lashed out and tried  
to land a few punches, but was unsuccesful. Mewtwo punched him in the stomach  
and slammed his head with his knee. (Of course! He can read my mind! He can  
predict every move I'm going to make... how can I fight him?) Mewtwo made   
another laugh and put his hand up. Wreck started floating over the pool.   
Mewtwo opened his hand and Wreck dropped. The fall wasn't that quick so Wreck  
had just enough time to take out his ninja rope. He shot it right under the  
bridge and swung around, making a drop kick at Mewtwo.Mewtwo couldn't predict  
it because it was an instinctive move. He lost hs ballance and fell. He was  
maybe a meter away from the pool, but started to fly up. "You mother fucking  
cheater!" Screamed Wreck. He jumped down on Mewtwo's stomach and the latter  
one fell in completely. Wreck bounced off back to the bridge and saw Mewtwo  
decomposing, screaming and trying to float. He disapeared, half melted in the  
solution. Wreck released the valve and the solution poured out in every   
direction of the strong hold.  
  
  
  
The pokemon down there started making horrible sounds and were melting.  
"There's still too many!" shouted Tai. "Wait... what's that?" "The Sultan's  
army!" shouted Mimi, extatic. He came to lend a hand and started massacring  
every pokemon in his path with his fauchard and on his horse. "That won't be  
enough" cried Sally. Mimi started remembering another trick from out of   
nowher. She dropped her rifle and took out her staff. "Mimi? What are you  
doing?" asked Joe. Wind and light started to appear around Mimi, Her eyes  
were closed and she was reciting a strange language. "EARTH'S HELL MOUTH!"  
she screamed. Her gem glowed and in a 60 degree radius and in 5 miles of   
range, was a huge crack in the earth which gulped down everything there. It  
closed back. "Alright Mimi! Now we will win for sure!" shouted Sora. "Mimi?"  
Mimi was face down on the floor. The casting might have been too much for her  
.   
  
They wiped out 90% of every pokemon that was out there. The rest just   
fled. Everybody made war cries and cheered, picking Mimi up, who was awake,  
but very tired now. They came down the lab to check up on Wreck. He was   
cheering as well. They slapped each other's hands and were about to leave,  
but they heard loud groaning from the empty canister. They turned around, and  
an ugly, deformed and twisted Mewtwo came out. "Now, I will destroy you all  
at once!" he said out loud. He started forming a glowing ball in his hands.  
Wreck, who had forgotten his sword, took the all American flag with its pole  
he had around to decorate the lab and pulled it back like a javellin. "From  
hell's heart I stab at thee!" he yelled. He threw the pole and it his Mewtwo  
's energy ball and it pierced right to his heart. He was propelled to the  
wall and crashed. The pole pierced him completely and he was stuck there. The  
energy from the ball dispersed onto him and he slowly but surely, turned to  
stone. The flag was hanging from his heart as if to represent America itself.  
Everybody saluted it and went back up in the living room.  
  
Chapter 23: Heat Before the Battle  
  
"We have finally beaten the pokemon part of Team Rocket" said Wreck, as  
he was getting bandaged over the head by Sora. Everybody made a small cheer,  
small because they were exhausted. "But by now, all we saw in total was   
merely a quarter of what we're up against. Everybody gasped. "Don't worry, y'  
all! We can kill 'em! It's a good thing Mimi knows magic." "Actually" said  
Tai "she began using it when she found this staff in the desert." Wreck   
scratched his goatee. "This will recquire closer inspection".  
  
Mimi had just awaken. She was a bit scratched and bruised from the  
battle, but she was in better condition than anyone. "Mimi!" said Wreck,  
getting off his armchair. He took her hand and guided her to another armchair  
. Wreck sat down next to her. "Tell us... since when are you magically apt?"  
asked Wreck. Mimi shrugged. "All I know is that I remember at occasions a  
few random spells when the time is right. I don't even know where they come  
from!" she said. "I read about this" said Sally. "You were probably a mage  
in a previous life." Mimi thought for a while. "Now that you mention it...  
I do remember my dad telling me stories about an ancestor of mine. He said  
she was a wizard. I never really believed it..." said Mimi. "So now, your  
ancestor's DNA finally kicked in. Few people have magical aptness. This   
talent is a precious gift Mimi... use it well." said Sally. "... but...but  
why did it happen when I found this staff?" said Mimi, holding it up for  
everyone to see. "Wizards used to have staffs too. They were usually used to  
help them remember their spells or to transfer them form will power into the  
material form." explained Sally. "How do you know all this?" asked Joe. "Let'  
s just say I read lots of that shit..." She handed Mimi a spell book. Mimi  
looked at it. It was of first class material. Leather cover, with a little  
insigna on it. The pages were also placed in good order. There were 3 or 4  
spells in it, but the rest of the pages were blank. "These are the spells I  
noted. I never could cast them. The blank spaces are for you to note down  
spells you might learn." "Thank you Sally" said Mimi, looking at her with  
kind eyes and with the book to her chest. "thank you..." she repeated.  
  
The party would rest until their wounds would heal up. Red could heal  
much faster thanks to his unusual anatomy. Mimi was always busy studying her  
spells. another thing about magic that Sally left out was that the person  
had to be smart. We all know Mimi isn't a brainiac, in fact, she isn't that  
smart at all. But Izzy had probably some kind of major influence on her.  
She might seem like a froo froo millionaire bi... uh, girl, but she prooved  
that wrong when she fell in love with soemone for his personality. Tai and  
Sora's relationship wasn't going so well. "Sora, until this war is over, I'm  
afraid we'll have to be seperated." said Tai. Sora turned her head the other  
way, struggling not to cry. "But... I still love you. You are my reason to  
live... my soul mate... but our relation can't get in the way of our survival  
" finished Tai. "I... I understand." said Sora. They kissed one last time.  
("nobody says it... like Hallmark. I can't believe they had something for an  
occasion like this one!) thought Tai.  
  
"The time has come..." said Wreck. "Time in which we must face the   
enemy face to face." Everybody was astounded at Wreck's anouncment. "Wreck,  
shouldn't we prepare or something?" asked Sora. "We don't have anymore time   
to prepare. The time is now or never. Everybody equip themselves with top   
quality items! Up your arsenals, on the double!" "YES SIR!" everybody said.  
They ran to the armory and picked ther weapons and armor. Everybody had some  
kind of protection vests and rifles. Mimi had only her staff and her spell  
book containing 24 spells now. "To the floating island!"  
  
Thinking time!:  
Sora: I'm glad Team Rocket is finally going to be disposed of...  
Tai: When this battle's over, I'm celebrating.  
Joe: This is it. If I lose here, it's game over.  
TK: ...blood...  
Kari: I hope we survive this...  
Matt: I can take Team Rocket on... I hope...  
Mimi: With this "barrier" spell I got, this is going to be a snap.  
Izzy: With this here flame thrower, I'll torch these bastards to smitherines.  
Red: This will be the most action packed sequence in my life! Yes!  
Sally: I can't take much more of that shit. Live or die, I'll win anyway.  
Basher: Hahaha! So many bones to crush...  
Wreck: I'm going to get you this time, Giovanni.  
  
Chapter 24: Final Showdown  
  
The gang quickly climbed upon their Digimon's back. Sally, Basher and  
Red flew on Goalmon. "I hope you reach mega level in this fight." said Wreck.  
"Let's just cross our fingers and hope for the best". They found the floating  
island and moved in. Rockets saw them flying so they aimed their weapons at  
them. Mimi kicked in: "Heraldi as vandalar!" she spoke. "BLOW BARREL!" the  
barrels of their rifles exploded. The gang jumped down and took out short  
ranged weapons of all kinds. The ground was practically infested with Rockets  
and their pokemon! They moved in and hacked and slashed lots of shit. They  
were lawnmowers with ultra sharp blades cutting down Rockets as if they were  
grass. Wreck had trained them well. But unfortunately, the Rockets were  
closing little by little on them. Mimi casted again:" Lestrashab unh hlat...  
SHOCK WAVE!". Mimi raised her staff and pounded it to the ground. Around her  
came a wave which knocked out rockets in a 15 foot radius. The rest of the  
gang took the oportunity to unleash their more lethal weapons. Soon enough,  
missiles were exploding at Rockets and more were set fire by Izzy's flame  
thrower. They split up in groups of 4. Joe, Mimi, Basher + Sally, Sora, Tai +  
Red, TK, Matt and finally, Wreck, Kari and Izzy. They were all heading for  
the central pyramid. Buldings blew up, blood was flying all over the place...  
it was a true war zone, and to think it's done by only 8 kids... and 4 ultra  
special assassins... and 9 giant beasts of destruction...  
  
All teams had finished destroying everything but the pyramid. They all  
went the same path and walked to it, weapons undrawn, with the bright blue  
sky behind them. Suddenly, the pyramid crashed and out came Technodramon with  
Giovanni on his back. It landed and Giovanni got off. "So, my dear Wreck. You  
have finally come..." said Giovanni. "In the name of all the men you killed,  
so as the ones your father did, in the name of all that lives, and finally,  
in the name of all that is sacred, I will vanquish you!" yelled Wreck. "Tsk  
tsk" said Giovanni, shaking his head. "you sound so confident, yet, you still  
can't defeat Technodramon." "Oh yeah?" "I'll prove it. Go, technodramon!"  
TechnoDramon jumped up and swooped down at Wreck. His Digivice started   
glowing... Goalmon, digivolve to... Shadowmon! Shadowmon looked like that   
mechanical suit, but this time, he looked much bigger and cooler. It seemed  
he had an all-black cables insides, while there were black armor pieces all  
over his body. His face was a black mask with golden eyes. The robot stood  
at around 15 feet tall. He also had a jet and metal wings on his back. He  
boosted himself up and stopped Technodramon from his attack. Soon, the two  
were wrestling and beating the living crap out of eachother.  
  
While Wreck was watching, Giovanni pulled out a gun... the same one he   
shot Kari with. "Wreck! Watch out!" shouted Kari. Wreck turned his head and  
saw the gun. He saw a few flashes and heard loud noises. He moved his head  
and the bullets flew past him. "You and me now, Giovanni..." said Wreck,   
throwing his coat and cap away. They rushed to each other and started kicking  
and punching at an ultra high speed, as if it was Dragon Ball Z or something.  
They pulled back and started concentrating their energy. Giovanni spat fire,  
but Wreck rolled and made a huge white beam of light from his hands. It got  
Giovanni right to the stomach. They jumped at each other again and made  
several combos until Wreck had a heavy kick in the guts. He backed up for a  
while, and jumped back. The fight between Technodramon and Shadowmon was  
pretty shaky. Two giant masses colliding and all that. shadowmon had few  
chances against Technodramon. That guy was at least 3 times stronger than  
Piedmon ever was. The other digimon knew that, so they jumped in to help.  
They finally kicked its ass and threw his unconscious body down to the ground  
below. Returning to he main fight, Wreck had hit Giovanni enough times to  
drive him to the ground. He has been defeated. "Give up, Giovanni." said   
Wreck. Giovanni made a sinister yet silent laugh. "You have maybe defeated me  
, but..." he stood up and started floating. "...can you defeat every pokemon  
you have killed in one?" he made a diabolical laugh. Wreck didn't know what  
he was talking about until...  
  
Souls from out of nowhere came pouring into Giovanni's body, which made  
him bigger and uglier after each entrance. After maybe 1000 entries, Giovanni  
looked like some kind of mutant greymon-like animal with several arms and  
eyes, strange textures, and every part had an element to it. "I am...   
Giovanni X. Prepare to die!" it said, in a different voice... Wreck decided  
not to take any stupid chances and took out his sword. He jumped up, but the  
strange creature proved to have excessive speed and grabbed him. Wreck saw  
his jaw. It was drooling with green slime and had thousands of sharp teeth  
decorating it. G2 held him with both clawed hands and started squeezing him.  
"So what now, pokemon slayer?" he said, squeezing Wreck like a squeeky toy.  
Wreck screamed as it was crushing his insides. "Sora! Tai! TK! Matt! Joe!  
Izzy! Mimi! Kari! Red! Basher! Sally!" screamed Wreck. "...help.." G2 crushed  
him once more and his head dropped down."WRECK!" shouted everybody. suddenly,  
their digivices started glowing. They checked it, but were burned by the   
intense heat they were making. the digimon morphed into white balls of   
electric energy and flew to Wreck. "Digimon! Max digivolve to..." said every  
digimon's voice from within Wreck. Wreck awoke again, but this time, he let  
out a war cry. His eyes started glowing yellow and he also was getting bigger  
. Giovanni 2 was so surprised, he dropped him. Wreck, who was now on the  
ground, kept yelling. His muscles were getting pumped up, and he sprouted   
wings on his back. He was now glowing multicolors.The colors stopped spinning  
and there stood a humanoid shaped creature. It had long, black hair, Wreck's  
cap (backwards) , big feet with semi spherical iron boots, baggy blue pants   
with a belt. The belt was tied together with a digivice for a belt buckle.   
The body was flesh, off-orange color with every crest sign tattoed across the  
chest. The flesh went to the elbows, and was followed with huge metal   
forearms. It also had a sword tied to his back and its face was covered by  
a white mask with tubes sticking out, going to the back. The eye holes had  
Wreck's eues in them. The team could recognize them anyware. The body was  
quite pumped up, not quite as proportional to Basher's body. " Fragamon!" it  
said with Wreck's voice, but slightly altered by its size. Fragamon jumped  
at giovanni 2 and kicked him in the face. He fell with a loud thud. He got  
back up and breathed fire at him. Fragamon barely evaded. He grasped his   
hands with his and both were palying "mercy". But G2 punched him using some  
of his free hands and Fragamon backed up. G2 grabbed him and rubbed him face  
first to the ground. Fragamon got out and flew high above. He took out his  
sword and glided down at full speed. G2 breathed fireball after fireball at  
hime, but it didn't stop him. He got close and sliced off one of his arms.  
"3 more to go" he said. He dropped down behind G2. His wings sunk in his body  
and cut off G2's tail, who had a flame at it's end. G2 turned around, but  
Fragamon backflipped over him and cut off another arm. G2 was now down with  
2 arms, 2 legs and 1 head. Fragamon undrew his sword and started jabing G2's  
face. Teeth and blood came to the ground. G2 then grabbed Fragamon and was   
bear hugging him. "Not this again. Take that!"...  
  
-- Part 6 (finally!)  
  
... remembering how Tai and Matt fought, remembering how he told them this  
was war, remembering how he had fought unfairly, striking in the back,  
Fragamon kicked Giovanni 2 in the testicles with his big metal foot. All of  
G2's red eyes widened and he fell to the ground. So pissed off, G2 lashed out  
and bit Fragamon in the arm. Fragamon screamed and tried to pry loose. G2  
lost grip so he kicked and punched Fragamon continuously.  
  
At the side, everybody was cheering Wreck's new form. Gennai was there  
too, in spirit (literally). "I'm afraid this will be Wreck's last battle."he  
said. Everybody's head turned to his holo. "From ashes of hatred will spring   
forth a protector with his 3. He shall defend the 8 destined and their   
protectors as well. In the ultimate battle of Good versus Evil, he, with the   
help of the 8 protectors, will make the ultimate sacrifice, to rise again   
when he shall be needed to fight once more. Tis' the new Digiworld prophecy."  
he said. "Wreck is going to die?" asked Sora. "No!" shouted Tai. Izzy thought  
for a bit. "to rise again... what does that mean?" he asked. Gennai just  
shrugged.  
  
G2 was pounding Fragamon to the ground. Fragamon looked pretty beat up   
and G2 looked like he would win. fragamon drew his sword again but it was  
punched out of his hand, followed by a claw to the face. With him down, G2  
took the oportunity to regenerate himself using more pokemon souls. "I'll  
never defeat him that way. I have to..." he thought. Fragamon got up and bear  
hugged G2. "SELF DESTRUCT!" he screamed. G2 struggled with all his might to  
break free, but Wreck's determination was too hard for him. "Wreck! Noooo!"  
screamed everybody. Fragamon's eyes glowed and he started glowing red. Steam  
poured out of his orrifices and he flashed.  
  
The island blew up...  
  
It was now in pieces and falling to the ground. Original digimon flew out  
and grabbed the digidestined and the rest. Shadowmon couln't find Wreck  
anyware. Everything fell down right next to the base. When everybody was  
aware of their situation, the looked for Wreck. After searching through scrap  
and twisted metal, they found him. He was lying on the ground, almost dead.  
"WRECK!" shouted Sally, falling on her knees beside him. Everybody looked up  
and ran to his side. He was covered with blood, and his bones were broken.  
"...I-i... I'm n-n-n ot going to *cough* make it" he said. "Don't leave us,  
Wreck! We need you!" said Sora. "You're the one who saved us numerous times!"  
said Tai. "You taught us how to fight!" said Joe. "you taught us so much..."  
said Matt. "Think of something nice!" said TK. Wreck was silent for a few  
seconds. "I hope you live long and happy lives. Don't be too sad... I'll be  
in heaven and stuff. Minemon? Find your place in this crazy world. But now...  
goodbye..." he said. "Wreck?" said Basher. Wreck said nothing. "WREEECCKK!!"  
he screamed. Sally lay him on the ground again and stood up. She saw Giovanni  
crawling to a plane that survived the crash. Red, in mad fury, ran to him and  
put him in the plane. He took his head and slammed it to the steering wheel.  
He then broke his arms, and filled the cockpit with dynamite. He set the  
plane on auto and jumped off. The plane started moving. Giovanni's head was  
on the winshield, screaming. The plane flew for 30 seconds, and blew up.  
  
Wreck was put underground at the edge of infinity mountain. A wooden  
cross stood there as his grave. "Goodbye Wreck. We'll miss you" said Sora.  
They walked away, knowing Wreck didn't want them to cry. The threat has been  
eliminated in the digital world. The digidestined were free to go home. A  
door stood there, waiting to be opened. The digidestined waved goodbye to the  
digiworld and entered, followed by Basher, Red and Sally.  
  
THE END  
  
(?)  



End file.
